Electrical chips, such as those associated with integrated circuits, generate heat which can damage the chip. Heat must be directed away from the electrical chip or the life span of the electrical chip may diminish. Furthermore, the heat generated by the electrical chip can damage adjacent structures. Examples of prior art heat sink devices used to extract heat from electrical chips include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,267; 4,587,595; and 4,986,126.